La Guerre Des 80
by Prahseetyehh
Summary: La guerre des Huitante, Quatre-Vingts ou Octante x'D


La Guerre Des 80

_Bonjour mes chers, ce texte est basé sur une série de 71 commentaires sur Facebook tous en lien avec le numéro 80._

_Les beaux auteurs sont: Stanislas et Anitchka (et Dieter) _

_Les personnes incluses dans le texte: Lynn, Bellety, Amélie, Elisa, Margot, Miki, Béatriz, Khanh et Anitchka._

_Merci à: Dieter et Stanislas pour m'avoir aidée à écrire tout cela! 3_

Chapitre 1- Le Commencement

Comme toutes les grandes guerres, la guerre des 80 fût terrible; nous ne pouvons que raconter une petite partie de cette terrible histoire.  
Tout avait commencé lors d'un sombre soir d'automne. Le vent qui sifflait dans la nuit, faisait trembler la jeune fille qui aura re-déclenché la horrible guerre des 80.

Cette fille s'appellait Anitchka, elle avait de courts cheveux foncés qu'elle avait coupé il y a peu de temps; des yeux dans lesquels scintillaient une envie folle de publier quelque chose sur Facebook. Ses mains, déjà prêtes à taper sur le clavier, restaient sans bouger en suspension dans l'air. Soudain, la jeune Anitchka se dit: ''Eureka! j'ai trouvé!'' puis elle se mit à légèrement taper sur les lettres du clavier usé par les longues années d'usage. Ses mouvements n'était guère agiles sur le clavier, elle ratait et mit des lettres en trop sans arrêt.

Le résultat final de ce qu'elle avait écrit était: ''Anitchka Philömena Polchenkova: Quatre-Vingts! Stanislas: Octante! Lynn AucuneIdée: Huitante! C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE?'' Elle hésita pour un moment, car elle avait, pour la première fois écrit ''Merde'', mais d'un mouvement sec, elle appuya sur ''Share'' et le statut ce mit visible.

Voici le commencement de la grande et terrible guerre des 80.

Chapitre 2 (POV Anitchka)- Les Plaines du Profil Anitchka

J'étais là, plantée sans bouger sur les grandes plaines du Profil Anitchka. Tout semblait beaucoup trop calme, je ne pouvais le croire mais je voulais que ce silence cesse. Soudain, comme le mouvement d'un éclair, je vis quelqu'un, cette personne, je l'ai reconnue, c'était sans aucun doute Lynn AucuneIdee. Elle me cria: ''C'est pas de la merde ! Mais les Quatre-Vingts ET les Octantes !'' son visage n'avait l'air guère content. Maintenant, je savais que Lynn n'était pas sur mon côté, alors, comme une débile, je brandit mon arme et je lui criais: ''BOOOHHH. C'EST HUITANTE QUI GACHE TOUT...et octante aussi en occurence''. Lynn disait: ''Non car c'est logique que après soixante, septante, huitante, nonante '' et me tira aussitôt une balle dans le bras, ce qui me mis hors-combat pour le reste de la journée. Quand elle tirait sa balle, je voyais que 2 personnes l'encourageait, je crois que c'était Bellety Tran et Elisa Affannato, mais je me fichais bien de cela. Plusieurs heures plus tard, j'avais entendu que Khanh Truong avait déclaré que c'était la guerre, VOILA QUE LA GUERRE AVAIT OFFICIELLEMENT COMMENCE!

Le lendemain matin, je me suis levée à 8: 00 pour continuer à défendre l'honneur des Quatre-Vingts. Je criait dans la pleine ''PFFFT OCTANTE CA VIENT DU LATIN. pas comme les autres machins sans sens '' en disant cela, je ne reconnu plus dans quel camp j'étais, les Octante? ou les Quatre-Vingts? comme cela me donnait mal à la tête! je me suis dis que je n'avais pas été tout à fait guérie de ma blessure, donc je suis retounée au camp des Quatre-Vingts. Le général me cria dessus en disant que je ne devait pas prendre la défense des Octante, j'étais plutôt d'accord sur celui-ci, mais mon seul but était d'écraser les Huitante, car les Octantes ne me dérangais pas autant.

Chapitre 3 - Elisa

Elisa qui était déjà sur la plaine à ma levée, me dit: '' HAHAH Bas Faudra t'y faire...'' elle ne me semblait pas aussi violente que Lynn, elle me semblait même assez neutre, même si le jour passé je l'avais vu encourager Lynn; ce sentiment me donna envie d'arrêter de me battre. Donc je dis d'une certaine fierté et en croyant que cette petite guerre se terminera rapidement: '' bon mais au moins on peut se comprendre c'est ça le but''. Mais comme on le dit, la réalité n'est pas exactement fabuleuse, Lynn réagit rapidement à ma phrase et cria d'une voix qui portait jusqu'à mon coeur: '' Non, car pour moi quatre-vingts, ca veut rien dire ! c'est deux-quarantes !''. Après qu'elle eu dit cela, je ne su que dire, je n'avais plus d'idées, alors je dis juste au hasard: ''Maiiiiis c'est huitante le truc tout simple et enfantin'' je devais l'avouer, que j'étais très mal placée pour dire une chose pareille, car c'était moi qui était enfantin à ce moment là. Lynn, qui semblait avoir 1 million d'idées dans sa tête, dit sans hésiter: ''Huitante, c'est juste dans la LOGIQUE !'' ''BEH. La logique c'est pas le seul truc qu'il faut! '' je répondis sans me soucier de du niveau de bizarreté de ce que je venais de dire. Bellety Tran, une personne que je ne connaissais pas, mais qui était apparement du côté de Lynn dit: ''Désolé Pour L'Incruste Je Suis Pour Les "Huitante" VIVE Huitante!''. Ces mots là, me fesaient remarquer que j'étais le seule à être du côté des Quatre-Vingts, cette pensée me fesait désespérer, je sentais que les Quatre-Vingts allaient finir en Huitante, ce qui serait le pire des cauchemars.

Chapitre 4- Quatre-Ocuitante

Me m'étais assis sous l'arbre des Relations, l'arbre ou je voyais mes soeurs et mes frères, malgré tout ce qui se passait le moment même, je pouvais rester calme, c'était une de mes qualités de pouvoir rester calme même en temps difficiles. Après un long moment de rien du tout, j'entendis quelqu'un parler dans un micro, cette voix disait: ''eh mrd moi c 80' c sur j suis suisse et non française et otre! '' cette phrase me donna l'impréssion que c'etait une rappeuse (wtf?). Mais en même temps, cette phrase ne déclarait pas dans quel camp elle était, mais je savais bien que elle était dans le camp des Huitante, donc, ''PANPANPAN!'' je lui ai tiré dessus. Mais les gens ne semblaient pas s'y attacher trop à leur membre perdu. Malgré notre première victoire, je me sentais pas très bien après l'avoir tiré dessus, car j'étais une personne plutôt pacifique, donc je dis les larmes déjà en train de me monter aux yeux: '' ALORS ON L'APPELLE '' Quatre-Ocuitante''! '' je disais cela, car je ne pouvais continuer à me battre seule contre tous les autres, je ne pouvais continuer à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeais (même si à ce moment là, je traînais sous l'arbre des Relations tranquillement x'D) ''Non c'est moche...'' disait une voix au loin. ''Ouais je confirme. mais bon. Que faire quand il y a tant de guerre?'' les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je commença à pleurer, ces gouttes salées qui tombaient doucement le long de mon visage décapité. ''C'est simple, tu te asse et tout le monde et content'' Disait une voix qui m'étais familière, c'etait celle de Lynn, cela faisait un bon moment que n'avais pas entendu la voix de celle-ci. Mais dès qu'elle eut dit cette phrase, je senti une sorte de force monter en moi, celle de défendre les Quatre-Vingts, car je savais qu'il y avait des Quatre-Vingts en dehors du territoire des Plaines du Profil Anitchka. Donc je dis d'une certaine confiance en moi: ''jamais de la vie''. Mais les Huitante n'étaient pas spécialement contents d'entendre ma réponse. C'est ainsi que Lynn annonça: ''alors tous sur toi!''. Je commença à courir et je dis ''Mais je n'abandonnerai jamais mon ''Quatre-Vingts'' les gars! '' ''ON LA TAPE!'' Cette réponse était plutôt prévue, mais je n'étais pas tout à fait réjouie de l'entendre. Je continuais de courir et je disais en courant: ''je n'ai pas peur de vous ''Huitanteurs'' ''Huitanteuses c'est mieux!'' je me repris, puis je tirai sur Bellety.

Chapitre 5- La révolte

Je m'arrêtai de courir brusquement lorsque je vit une personne se mettre en travers de mon chemin. ''Désolée mon ex-président préféré mais... HUITANTE'' disait cette personne. Aussitôt que j'aie entendu ces mots, j'eus reconnu qui cette personne était...c'était Amélie! Mais cette information me réjouis pas, je ne pouvais croire que l'amour de ma vie me dise une chose pareille (lolwhut?). Je sentis en moi, une sorte de déception, un sentiment que je ne pouvais décrire avec des mots qui éxistaient. ''A L'AIDE LES BELLEVUSIENS!'' je criais, car je ne savais pas que faire maintenant.'' Moi C' Est QUATRE-ViNGTS '' disait une petite voix énergétique. Miracle de l'humanité! Beatriz est venue en aide! maintenant je n'étais pas seule, je me sentais déjà plus forte. Mais malheureusement Amélie tira sur Béatriz, et je ne la revit plus. '' j'ai toujours utilisé "quatre-vingts" "Octante" semble latin-romain'' répondit Miki. Je ne pouvais en croire mes oreilles, les Quatre-Vingts sont arrivés! je brulais d'envie d'écraser les Huitante encore plus qu'avant.

Chapitre 6- Nous nous éloignons un peu, da?

''Ohh oui. ''Octante'' c'est plus basé sur le Latin '' je répondis à Miki d'un ton plutôt joyeux. ''J'ai jamais entendu ''Octante'' fit Amélie qui me donna tant de peine à l'écouter, car cela ne me rappelais que de l'amour que j'avais pour elle (omg x'D comme c'est bizarrement dit!) . Et nous nous éloignons sur le sujet de la guerre, nous causons et nous causons... ''C'est en Belgique que l'on dit ça '' je dis. ''ahah "Huitante quelquefois je l'ai entendu'' disait Miki avec qui je ne pouvais cesser de remarquer son Français assez étrange. ''haha. moi je suis obligée de l'entendre TOUS LES MALHEUREUX JOURS DE MA VIE'' Je disais en augmentant le ton ma voix. ''Ils disent pas "huitante" en Belgique ? '' Demanda Amélie. ''non, il me semble. Mais encore Amélie, cela dépend de l'endroit'' dis-je en essayant de garder ma fierté devant elle.

Chapitre 7- Fuck Huitante, Fuck Quatre-Vingts

Soudain, on entendit ''FUCK QUATRE-VINGTS!'' je savais bien que tout le monde devait savoir qui criait cela...LYNN AUCUNEIDEE! Moi qui avais presque oublié que l'on était en guerre le moment même, cria: '' FUCK HUITANTE!'' avec une certaine irritation dans ma voix. ''quatre vingts est le meilleur~~'' disait Miki, mais ses paroles ne furent guère remarquées. ''oulalalala. c quoi tout ca? quatre-vingts d'allieurs '' cette voix, je n'étais pas prête de l'oublier, c'était bien celle de Margot qui était armée jusqu'aux dents. Margot qui était quelqu'un de pas très raisonnable, tira avec son beau fusil sur la pauvre Miki qui était en fait du même camp qu'elle. (PFFT. c'est n'importe quoi) ''Ouéééé~ Margot me rejoins sur le côté des Quatre-Vingts '' je disais, sans me rendre compte que Miki était hors-combat. ''naturellment Anya; ;D huitante c une mocheté infinie'' Margot avait une façon de faire les choses qui était très gracieuse, je l'admirais beaucoup, mais cette pensée s'était vite fait chassée lorsque Amélie dit: ''JE NE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD  
HUITANTE C'EST TELLEMENT PLUS LOGIQUE !''. D'un air enthousiaste, Margot dit: '' Mé Quatre-Vingts c plus beau!''

-NON disait Lynn.

-Méééé non! disait Amélie.

-DA dis-je

-NIET disait Amélie.

-voui répondit Margot.

-Nion disait Lynn.

Tout cela ne menait à rien. Donc je criai '' CITEZ MOI LES INCONVENIENTS ET LES heu...AVANTAGES!'' Lynn me donna tout un nombre d'avantages sur le nombre Huitante, mais elle ne me cita aucun inconvénient...ce qui était autant insignifiant que la chose qui précédait...Donc Margot, toujours aussi stupide qu'avant lui tirait dessus jusqu'à qu'elle tombe à terre. ''MAIS Y A PAS D'INCONVENIENTS A HUITANTE'' cria Amélie avec qui je ne voulais pas contredire.

Chapitre 8- J'écrirais un livre...

Je m'étais dis, que j'écrirais un jour un livre sur cette terrible guerre, Amélie me disait que ça sera un best-seller et Margot l'achètera.

Chapitre 9- Guerre et Mariage

''Maintenant. On sait tous que nous ne changerons jamais nos habitudes pour notre patrie pour nos dialectes, alors faisons une Armistice!'' je disais fièrement. ''BONNE IDÉE. Et Anitchka, j'exige que tu m'épouses !'' ohh comme ces mots me sont doux, je m'en rappellerai pour toute mon éxitence, j'oubliai rapidement ce qui c'était passé il y avait quelques heures avant, je voyais ainsi toute la beauté et l'élégance dans Amélie, ses mouvements étaient toujours plus gracieux les uns que les autres, on aurait dit que chaque mouvement avait été calculé par le brillant esprit de cette fabuleuse personne dont j'admirais jour et nuit. ''OHH Amélie, je t'aime je t'épouserai je serai sur ton côté pour toujours...APART POUR LA GUERRE DES 80 '' criai-je sans regret.

(/Anitchka Non-POV)

C'est ainsi que cette terrible guerre se transforma en véritable mariage; l'armistice fût signée aussi vite que possible par l'Ex-Président Anitchka _Put_chenkova (PFFT x'D) et se maria avec le(a) Président(e) Amélie _Medve_llay.

_Et les Octantes alors? on les a oubliés?_

_NON! x'D_

_Je ne pouvais pas faire toute une autre histoire pour les Octante car ça serait BEAUCOUP TROP LONG D8_

_mais bon, je suis flemarde, pardonnez-moi! x'D_

_-Anitchka Polchenkovaaaaa~, Stanislas Fontaine~ et Dieter De Backer 3_


End file.
